Aviation
by Tinylittletrashbot
Summary: When given the task of researching/Studying a strange human/Pokemon hybrid, he merely jumped at the chance! Now he has to deal with the rather blunt and quiet hybrid, Lysandre. yet he may have gotten more than he anticipated. M FOR LATER CHAPTERS, AU, AND PERFECTWORLDSHIPPING


The first day seemed normal, Professor Sycamore was in his office, paperwork of things that even though they could wait demanded to be done piled on his desk. He was leaning back in his chair, looking outside and watching people go down the busy streets of Lumiose. Sonia, his assistant, had told him they had a surprise for him so his work wasn't getting done at all today. Sometime around noon, Sonia had come up the elevator and to his office, obviously excited over something.

"Professor! Do you ever remember being asked to research some hybrid creature?" She said softly, when Sycamore nodded she beamed, "the hybrid's here, we moved his box to his habitat and we were waiting for you to come see us open his box." She explained. Sycamore smiled brightly, standing up and getting a pad and pen, stuffing them into his lab coat pockets before following Sonia to a viewing room. It was a small bland room with a few chairs and a large window that took up one wall, when he looked into the window he saw the large room it was connected to, a room that was built so they could observe pokemon safely, with actual grass on the ground, a little pond, a nest made of hay in one corner and multiple perches were around the room of assorted heights. In the middle was a large box, locked and wooden so it hid this hybrid. Two scientists had opened the door to the habitat, unlocking the box before running out. Grey eyes widened when he saw a man walk out, his hair a pyroar's mane of orange and a thick beard accompanied, framing his pale face. His upper half was exposed, his front half a mess of coarse orange chest hair and his back had two red and black wings folded to his back. The scientists had gotten him into a loose pair of black pants. His wings suddenly sprung open, and Sycamore let out an excited gasp.

"Mon dieu! He's magnificent!" He said happily, "oh I wish he'd come closer.." He murmured. He watched as the hybrid jumped up and leapt into the air, doing circles around the room before landing on a perch near the veiwing window. It didnt notice the two people yet, yawning slightly as he sat at the perch, his clawed hands gently scratching his arm in disinterest. When the hybrid noticed the window nobody was in the room anymore, as Sonia had gone back to her work and Sycamore had gone down into the habitat.

"Monsieur! Hello!" He called, the orange haired man looked over, suddenly leaping down in front of Sycamore. Before the younger scientist could react the hybrid pinned him to the ground. "W-Wait I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!"

"What is your name?" The hybrid spoke, his voice was deep and Sycamore obviously hadnt expected him to speak.

"M-My name is Augustine Sycamore. I'm a scientist.." His pad and pen had flewn out of his pocket when the hybrid tackled him. "What's your name?"

"…..Lysandre." He said calmly, standing and helping Sycamore up. Sycamore grabbed his pen and pad, scribbling down his name. Lysandre's wings had gone to a calmer position on his back and when Sycamore looked up he saw Lysandre walking around, examining the things in the room.

"How old are you?" He asked curiously, runnung up to him and walking with him. Lysandre just looked over at him.

"38. How about you?"

"O-oh I'm 34. Not that much younger than you." He smiled, writing down Lydandre's age. The notepad page was already full with his description physically, though he'd have to revise it so it was professional enough for a report. He asked some more questions, knowing he'd have to answer them as well because Lysandre would ask them right back. By the end of the questions, Sycamore had learned Lysandre ate meat, was 6'2, had strange powers that he used for defense, and he liked warmth better that cold. Lysandre learning Sycamore was 5'9, had no powers, and Sycamore loved the warm weather better.

"I know you'd probably want to get used to this, right?" Sycamore asked, Lysandre nodded, "o-oh then I'll leave you alone for now, I'll come back tommorow because we'd like to start research." He smiled, he had brought in some food with him, it was just a plain little sugar cookie but Lysandre seemed pretty happy when he was given it.

"Thank you, Augustine. I'll see you tommorow." He said once he had finished it, he watched Sycamore leave and lock the door.

That night, Lysandre had disregarded the nest of hay, just grabbing the blanket and flying up to the perch near the window, as he could lean on it and be fine. He looked into the dimly lit room, seeing Sycamore asleep on a few of the chairs, his laptop set down on the chair next to his head. A short, tan woman with thick round glasses had walked in and gently placed his head on the pillow she brought in with her. She also fixed the blanket Sycamore had around himself. She noticed Lysandre in the window, the blanket around his front. Sonia smiled, knowing Sycamore was a heavy sleeper she opened the window a bit.

"Hello…Professor said your name was Lysandre, right?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm Sonia, his assistant. Is everything okay?" She asked. Lysandre nodded again.

"I'm alright.." He murmured, "Is Augustine okay?"

"Oh he's fine. He fell asleep working again.." She chuckled. "He'd probably just come back to you tommorow so it was almost smart of him to fall asleep here." She smiled. "Do you need anything?" He shook his head. She nodded, closing the window and kissing Sycamore's forehead before leaving the room.

The next morning, Lysandre watched Sycamore wake up, wave, and then quickly go to the habitat. He landed in front of him, seeing Sycamore with his usual pad and pen and now he had a tape measure.

"Mon ami! I hope you slept well?" He asked with a smile. Lysander nodded, ruffling his feathers and stretching. "Wonderful! I'll get us some breakfast after I measure. Sound good?"

"Measure?"

"I'd just like to see how long your wings are. They're very..magnificent." He blushed. Lysandre nodded, facing so his back was to Sycamore, fanning his wings out. As he measured Lysandre's wings, he was told not to touch the spot were his wings began. He accidentally tugged on a wing, Lysandre suddenly whirling around and scratching his cheek in reflex. He gasped, seeing the scratch began to bleed, repeatedly apologizing. "It's alright, it's alright, Mon ami." Sycamore smiled softly, petting his hair. "Can I please measure? I'll make sure not to hurt you this time." Sycamore was given permission and he went to measuring, seeing his wingspan was large enough to carry twice his own body weight. He smiled, measuring his horns and claws before stopping. "Do you mind if we run some tests? Nothing painful, Just to see how fast you can go and such?" He asked. Lysandre saw no harm in it, and agreed. They put him on a track and they timed how many times he could do a full lap in a minute running, gave him a few minutes to breathe, and then had him fly as fast as he could around the track. After that, a few scientists had poked and prodded at his body, only they stopped when Sycamore saw how exhausted Lysandre was. This went on for a week, soon Sycamore would see Lysandre fly around all over. He merely assumed Lysandre liked to fly, but in all reality, he was searching for an escape. He needed one desperately.


End file.
